Death Village
by Cattaon Candy
Summary: Kris dan teman-temannya memutuskan liburan disebuah desa ditengah hutan. Tanpa mengetahui keadaan sebenarnya desa yang akan mereka kunjungi. KrisTao, HunTao, HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, SuLay, ChenMin. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**Death Village**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Huang(Xi) Luhan**

 **Huang(Kim) Jongin**

 **Xi (Byun) Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Joon Myeon**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Friendship, sedikit Hurt/?.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary :-**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, Boyslove, Yaoi, boyxboy, alur kecepatan/?, ceritanya membosankan.**

 **Disclamer : chara is to God. This story is Mine.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Don't plagiat atau mengcopy tanpa seijin saya!**

 **Happy Reading**.

Kris atau bernama lengkap Wu Yi Fan tengah duduk dengan sebuah smartpone ditangannya. Pria bertubuh kelewat tinggi serta kelewat tampan itu terlihat pokus dengan kegiatannya. Hah, ternyata susah sekali mencari tempat berlibur melalui internet. Semua tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diharapkannya.

Kris tidak habis pikir, bagaimana mungkin internet yang mempunyai jaringan luas bahkan mendunia tidak mengetahui tempat liburan yang pas untuknya.

Sebenarnya banyak tempat berlibur yang terlihat menarik. Namun tidak bagi Kris. Dia mengharapkan bisa berlibur ditempat yang asri dan tenang. Tidak banyak manusia berbaur dan tidak berisik.

Dikursi yang lain berisi Sehun yang tengah memainkan sebuah game diponselnya. Sesekali terdengar pekikan senang atau kesal dari mulut pria tampan berkulit kelewat putih itu.

Kris menatap Sehun datar. "Lebih baik kau membantuku mencari tempat liburan yang pas untuk kita berlibur, Bocah!" Desisnya tajam.

Sehun mendengus mendengar ucapan Kris. Ia melirik sebentar pria yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu tanpa ada tanda-tanda ia akan menuruti perkataannya. Perhatian Sehun beralih pada ponsel ditangannya dan matanya membulat melihat layar pintar itu menampilkan kata 'GAME OVER'. "Ya! Kau lihat hyung! Aku kalah karena kau!" Desisnya kesal sembari memperlihatkan layar ponselnya tepat kehadapan wajah Kris. Kris hanya memutar matanya bosan menghadapi Sehun yang bisanya hanya main game, game, dan game. "Oh~, aku kehilangan 10 juta won dan ini semua salahmu!" Lanjutnya semakin kesal saat membaca e-mail masuk berisikan 'Kau kalah tuan. Transfer 10 juta won segera kerekeningku'.

Ck, ternyata simaknae bermain game online dan melakukan taruhan dengan temannya atau siapa, entahlah, Kris tidak ingin tau.

Kris tak menghiraukan Sehun yang terus saja menggerutu tidak terima karena kalah. Pokus matanya kembali pada smartphonenya. Kembali mencoba mencari tempat yang pas untuk mereka liburan selama 7 hari.

Kris, Sehun dan ketiga temannya yang lain akan debut menjadi grup boyband yang diasuh oleh agency terkenal bernama SM Entertaiment. Chanyeol, Lay, dan D.o, itulah ketiga anggota mereka yang lain.

Debut dengan nama Grup 'GALAXY' yang diusulkan oleh Kris sendiri selaku tertua diantara mereka. Kris juga terpilih menjadi pemimpin di GALAXY karena sifat dan pemikirannya yang dewasa, Sehun serta anggota yang lain pun tak ada yang protes akan hal itu. Karena menurut mereka Kris memang pantas menjadi seorang Leader.

Sang pemilik agency besar itu, mengatakan langsung pada anak didikannya untuk pergi berlibur selama 7 hari menjelang Debut. Ia tidak ingin saat debut mereka terlihat setres dan tegang.

Pintu sebuah kamar bercat putih terbuka. Menampilkan Chanyeol yang menguap lebar dan berjalan sedikit terseok-seok －efek mengantuk－ menuju sofa yang diduduki Kris. "Kalian kenapa ribut sekali sih? Mengganggu acara hibernasiku saja."

"Ck, dasar beruang." Celetuk Sehun.

Kerutan samar tercetak jelas dikening Chanyeol mendengar ucapan Sehun. Namun karena memang masih mengantuk dia memilih tidak menanggapi. Dia mendudukan pantatnya disebelah kanan Kris.

PLUK

Pundak sebelah kanan Kris terasa berat. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol dengan manjanya menyandarkan kepala disana. Sepertinya akan ada naga marah. Terlihat dari wajah Kris yang memerah dan rahangnya mengeras.

BRUAK!

"A-awh a-appo!" Jerit Chanyeol yang terjungkal kelantai dengan posisi yang tidak elit. "Apa yang kau lakukan Kris hyung!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan barusan TUAN PARK?" Balas Kris tajam. Jangan harap Kris suka jika Chanyeol maupun Sehun bermanja-manja padanya. Karena Kris bukanlah Lay dan D.o yang suka memanjakan kedua orang itu. "Jangan pernah melakukan hal menjijikkan seperti tadi lagi PARK!" Lanjutnya dengan nada mengancam.

"Ya! Dasar manusia datar. Ku doakan jika kau mempunyai kekasih nanti, dia itu seorang yang terlalu manja! Centil! dan buruk rupa!" Chanyeol mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya. Hei, tentu Chanyeol kesal bukan? Terjungkal kelantai dengan posisi salah itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Brengsek! Mati kau PARK!"

"Berhenti bertengkar Kris Chanyeol!" Sergah Lay yang baru pulang berbelanja bahan makanan. Terlihat dikedua tangannya memegang kantong plastik super besar berisi bahan-bahan makanan serta beberapa snack yang dibutuhkan untuk mereka liburan nanti. "Suara kalian yang besar itu terdengar sampai ujung jalan sana kalian tau?" Lanjutnya sembari berjalan kedapur. Meletakkan beban dikedua tangannya ke meja.

D.o menghampiri Kris dan yang lain setelah meletakkan dua kantong plastik besar kedapur diikuti Lay yang juga telah meletakkan kantong plastik yang sama. Sepertinya mereka belanja terlalu banyak kali ini.

"Aku menemukan ini dipersimpangan jalan saat menuju pulang. Lay hyung menyuruhku membawanya." Ujar D.o sembari memperlihatkan kotak berukuran cukup kecil. Kotak itu terbuat dari bahan kayu pilihan. Warnanya coklat gelap dengan ukiran aneh. Tulisan-tulisan disetiap sisi kotak itupun tidak bisa dimengerti oleh mereka. Tulisan kuno.

"Apa itu? Jangan-jangan isinya adalah bom!" Tebak Chanyeol. Sebuah kepalan tangan melayang menghasilkan sebuah jitakan dikepalanya. "Kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku Albino?"

Sehun, sipelaku penjitakan hanya mendengus. "Tidak bisakah kau berpikir sedikit logis? Mana mungkin orang menyimpan bom dikotak aneh itu." Balasnya ketus.

Kris memutar matanya jengah. Berbeda dengan Lay, pria berlesung pipi itu malah mengelus rambut Sehun dengan sayang. "Jangan berkata kasar pada yang lebih tua Sehun," Ujarnya lembut mencoba menasihati.

Inilah kelebihan Lay. Jika member lain bertengkar, seperti Kris dan Chanyeol maupun Chanyeol dan Sehun dialah yang dengan senang hati melerai. Lay memiliki jiwa keibuan yang besar. Sehingga membuat siapapun akan merasa nyaman berada didekatnya.

Sehun tersenyum kearah Lay dan menganggukan kepala. Dia menyukai sosok hangat seperti Lay. Lay itu seperti ibu baginya.

Perlahan D.o membuka kotak itu. Sedikit susah, sepertinya kotak ukiran kayu ini sudah lama tidak dibuka. Dengan sedikit usaha, akhirnya D.o berhasil membuka kotak itu. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat menemukan sebuah gulungan kertas usanglah isi dari ukiran kayu berbentuk kotak itu.

Dia mengambil gulungan kertas itu dan berniat membukanya.

SREEET

Namun, dengan secepat kilat gulungan kertas itu sudah berpindah ke tangan Chanyeol.

D.o memelototkan matanya yang memang sudah besar itu. "Berhati-hatilah Chanyeol! Kalau kertasnya robek bagaimana?" Ujarnya kesal.

Chanyeol memasang senyum lebar dan wajah tak berdosanya. Dia membuka gulungan kertas itu dan langsung terperangah melihat isi kertas itu.

Sebuah hutan dengan pepohonan besar dan tinggi. Tidak bisa dikatakan hutan sebenarnya, karena dikertas itu terlihat gambar beberapa rumah. Terlihat seperti pedesaan kecil yang tenang dan nyaman.

"Ini sebuah peta! Lihat! Ada foto pemandangannya juga!" Ucap Chanyeol heboh.

Sontak mereka semua mengelilingi Chanyeol. Setelahnya mereka semua terperangah melihat pemandangan dipeta itu. Wow, itu pedesaan yang sangat indah. Sepertinya akan sangat nyaman dan menyenangkan bila mereka berlibur ditempat itu.

"Siapkan semua perlengkapan kalian, kita akan berlibur didesa ini."

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.00 am. Masih terlalu pagi memang, tetapi Kris serta yang lain sudah bersiap untuk berangkat menuju desa itu. Ditemani dengan 2 orang pria berumur sekitar 40 tahunan yang merangkap sebagai manager mereka.

Mobil van besar yang mampu menampung sekitar 7 orang lagi itu mulai membelah jalanan Seoul yang masih sepi. Wajar saja, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas.

Mereka terlihat melakukan kegiatan masing-masing didalam van. D.o dan Lay yang saling bercerita resep masakan. Chanyeol yang lebih memilih melanjutkan acara tidurnya. Kris yang mendengarkan musik melalui headset yang tersambung dengan smartphonenya sembari membaca majalah fashion. Dan Sehun yang sibuk bermain game. Serta kedua manager mereka yang sibuk berbincang.

 **Death Village**

"Mama! Mama!"

Luhan menghela nafas berat. Itu suara sibungsu Huang. Ada apa lagi dengan putranya itu?

Luhan baru saja pulih dari sakitnya. Dan sekarang ia harus mendengar panggilan yang nyaris seperti teriakan dari luar sana.

Baekhyun meletakkan secangkir teh hangat dimeja kecil dekat Luhan berbaring. "Bagaimana keadaanmu ge? Merasa baikan?" Tanyanya lembut.

Luhan baru saja akan menjawab namun teriakan dari luar sana kembali terdengar.

"Luhan! Dimana kau Luhan!"

Baekhyun menggeram kesal. "Kau dengar Ge? Sepertinya anakmu itu perlu diberi sedikit pelajaran!" Ujarnya dingin.

Luhan menggeleng lemah. "Jangan pernah menyakitinya. Dia tetaplah putraku Baek."

Luhan mengangkat gelas teh yang dibawa Baekhyun lalu meminumnya sedikit. Tenggorokannya terasa lega saat cairan hangat sedikit manis itu ia tenggak.

"Mama ada dikamar." Sahut Luhan sedikit keras. Suaranya terdengar serak karena memang ia belum terlalu pulih.

Tak berapa lama terdengar suara pintu terbuka dari arah luar disertai bantingan keras. Sipelaku pembantingan pintu berjalan cepat kearah Luhan dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Sopanlah sedikit pada ibumu Taozi. Kau tidak lihat dia sedang sakit hah?" Ujar Baekhyun dingin.

Sayang. Sibungsu Huang tidak menggubris ucapan Baekhyun. Ini yang tidak Baekhyun suka dari putra terakhir kakaknya itu, tidak sopan dan pembangkang.

"Mama! Jongin tidak mau mencarikan makanan untuk Tao!" Adu sibungsu Huang pada sang ibu. Terlihat kakinya dihentak-hentakan kelantai pertanda ia sangat kesal.

"Aku keluar dulu Ge, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang." Kata Baekhyun pelan. Luhan mengangguk.

Luhan kembali menatap putranya setelah Baekhyun pergi. "Lalu apa yang harus mama lakukan untukmu Taozi?" Tanya Luhan lembut. Dia mendudukan diri lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran ranjang berbahan kayu pilihan itu.

"Mama harus memaksa Jongin agar dia mau mencarikan Tao makanan." pinta Tao dengan wajah memelas andalannya. "Lihat, tubuh Tao semakin kurus karena Tao sering kelaparan." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit memutar tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya disisi pinggangnya.

Luhan tertawa pelan. Tingkah anak terakhirnya ini benar-benar menggemaskan menurutnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia mengatakan tubuhnya kurus jika yang tampak dimata Luhan anaknya ini semakin gemuk. "Kau bukan semakin kurus Taozi, melainkan semakin gemuk. Lihat, pipimu bahkan semakin bulat."

Bola mata Tao yang dihiasi kantung mata hitam samar itu membulat. "Tao tidak gemuk!" Bantahnya kesal. "Tao tidak mau tau! Suruh Jongin mencarikan Tao makanan sekarang juga!"

BLAM

Suara bantingan pintu kembali terdengar. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan sibungsu Huang.

Luhan menatap pintu yang barusan dibanting oleh putranya. Menghela nafas berat, hanya itu yang bisa Luhan lakukan saat menghadapi sifat buah hatinya yang satu itu.

Perintah Tao adalah mutlak bagi Luhan. Jadi tidak akan ada kata 'tidak' keluar dari bibirnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya serta mempokuskan pikiran. Ia akan melakukan telepathy dengan putra pertamanya. "Jongin."

Luhan menunggu sahutan anak pertamanya.

"Syukurlah kau menjawab. Temani Taozi kehutan, dia mengamuk karena kelaparan."

Luhan mendengar decakan diseberang sana.

"Tidak ada bantahan Jongin. Cepat temani dia atau dia akan memburu manusia seperti minggu lalu." Ucap Luhan lagi. Setelahnya ia langsung memutuskan telepathy dengan Jongin.

 **Death Village**

Jongin merasa ibunya memanggilnya. Dia memejamkan mata serta mempokuskan pikiran. Benar, ibunya tengah memanggilnya. "Ada apa mama?"

Jongin berdecak. "Tapi mam-," Belum sempat ia menolak permintaan ibunya sambungan telepathy itu terputus.

Jongin melayangkan pukulan keudara. Sial! Saudara kembarnya itu selalu merepotkannya.

Ya. Huang Jongin dan Huang Zi Tao adalah saudara kembar. Putra dari seorang Xi Luhan yang berganti marga menjadi Huang setelah menikah dengan Jia Liem Huang.

Bukan kembar identik fisik. Bahkan wajah Jongin dan Tao amat sangat berbeda, termasuk sifat keduanya yang berkebalikan. Jongin adalah pria tampan yang dewasa, penurut dan sangat menghormati ibunya. Berbeda dengan Tao yang malah menuruni kecantikan ibunya, kekanakan serta pembangkang －Jongin 10 menit lahir lebih dulu dari Tao－.

Secepatnya ia harus kehutan. Saudaranya itu pasti sudah berada dihutan saat ini.

.

.

.

Jongin mengendus udara. Aroma tubuh Tao tertangkap oleh indra penciumnya. "Tao baru saja melewati tempat ini. Dia pasti belum jauh." Bisiknya pelan dan kembali berlari menerobos hutan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian Jongin menghentikan larinya. Tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, terlihat saudara kembarnya tengah dikepung oleh beberapa pria yang memegang pedang.

Dikepung?

Sial! Mereka bertindak terlalu cepat.

Jongin berlari secepat kilat. Dan dalam waktu kurang lebih 3 detik dia sudah berada disamping Tao, memeluk saudara cantiknya itu lalu kembali berlari menjauh dari komplotan para pria berpedang itu.

"Lain kali pikirkan keselamatanmu Tao, kau pikir hutan ini tidak berbahaya untukmu." Nasihat Jongin pada sang adik.

Tao mendengus. Tangannya mengibas keudara pertanda ia tidak perduli dengan ucapan Jongin. "Tao bisa mengatasi sendiri. Kalau kau tidak datang, Tao pasti sudah kenyang memakan daging sebanyak itu." Sahutnya acuh.

"Keras kepala! Harusnya aku membiarkan kau mati ditangan mereka saja tadi!" . . .

 **Death Village**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju sebuah ruangan diujung castil itu. Dia harus segera berbicara dengan Suho Kim.

Tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Baekhyun langsung melangkah masuk keruangan yang pintunya memang tidak pernah dikunci itu.

Tubuh Baekhyun sedikit bergetar. "Suho hyung," Panggilnya pelan pada sosok yang tengah sibuk dengan beberapa benda tajam ditangannya.

Suho mendongak. "Ada apa Baek? Wajahmu kusut sekali."

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar. Ketakutan itu muncul lagi. Kenapa? Kenapa masalah ini kembali muncul setelah beberapa tahun yang lalu. "Aku, a-aku takut hyung." Terdengar lirih. Dari nada ucapan itu saja Suho sudah mengetahui arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

Suho tersenyum tipis. "Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan Baek. Luhan, bahkan kita semua akan menjaga'nya' agar 'mereka' tidak akan pernah melukai 'dia'."

Baekhyun terdiam -lagi. Perasaannya tak tenang sebelum ini semua berakhir. Haruskah ia melihat kakaknya terpuruk lagi? Setelah dulu terpuruk karena kematian JiaLiem.

Tidak! Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Baekhyun sesak dan perih. Itu tidak boleh terjadi! Dia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan kembali hancur untuk kedua kalinya.

 **TBC**

 **Gimana ff aku yang ini? Aneh? Memang.. jika ada yang berminat reviewnya yahh ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Death Village**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Huang(Xi) Luhan**

 **Huang(Kim) Jongin**

 **Xi (Byun) Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Joon Myeon**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Friendship, sedikit Hurt/?.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary :-**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, Boyslove, Yaoi, boyxboy, alur kecepatan/?, ceritanya membosankan.**

 **Disclamer : chara is to God. This story is Mine.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Don't plagiat atau mengcopy tanpa seijin saya!**

 **Happy Reading**.

Ini aneh. Sudah 15 jam lamanya mereka menempuh perjalanan menuju desa dengan panduan peta kecil. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda dimana perumahan desa itu berada. Padahal mereka sudah menyusuri hutan terlalu jauh.

Manager Kim menghentikan laju mobilnya. Jalanan sangat licin berhubung hujan mulai turun dengan derasnya. Ia tidak mau mengambil resiko menyetir dalam kondisi jalan yang tidak memungkinkan. Bisa saja kalau dirinya tetap nekad mobil van mereka akan tergelincir.

Apalagi jalanan itu seperti tidak pernah terjamah. Seperti tidak pernah ada kendaraan yang melintas disana. Terbukti jelas karena pada permukaan jalan terdapat banyak lumut kehijauan yang membuat jalan semakin licin.

"Kenapa berhenti, Paman Kim?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Jalanan sangat licin. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko jika kita tetap melanjutkan perjalanan." Jawab Manager Kim seadanya.

Manager Jung menyambung. "Itu benar. Terlalu besar resiko yang kita ambil jika tetap melanjutkan perjalanan dalam kondisi jalan seperti ini." Ucapnya menjelaskan. "Lebih baik kita beristirahat disini, dan besok pagi kita akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, bagaimana Manager Kim?"

"Saya setuju."

"Kita beristirahat didalam mobil, atau diluar Paman?" Tanya Sehun yang sedari tadi sibuk bermain game pada ponselnya.

Chanyeol memutar matanya jengah. Belum sempat Manager menjawab, ia lebih dulu mengeluarkan suara. "Kami semua didalam. Kalau kau mau diluar dalam keadaan hujan deras begini, ya silahkan!"

"Chanyeol~" Panggil Lay dengan nada memperingatkan. Chanyeol menoleh sebentar pada pemuda manis itu lalu kembali menatap keluar. Memandang suasana diluar Van yang cukup menyeramkan baginya. Mungkin mereka semua juga berpendapat sama dengannya.

Keheningan mulai melingkupi. Semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga suara Manager Kim terdengar.

"Kalian semua punya banyak bekal kan? Sebaiknya kita mengisi perut terlebih dahulu sebelum beristirahat." Saran Manager Kim memecah keheningan. Semuanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

 **~Death-Village~**

Sehun menguap lebar sembari merenggangkan otot-otot lengannya yang terasa kaku. Tidur dibangku mobil itu tak menyenangkan. Tidak bisa bergerak bebas seperti diranjang. Dan sekarang seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal serta kaku.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya pada hyung-hyungnya yang masih tenggelam dalam alam mimpi masing-masing. Ia mengambil ponsel dari saku kemejanya, lalu melihat layar pintar itu. "Masih jam 6," Gumamnya dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur.

Pemuda berambut perak platina itu menggeram kesal. Mengutuk kebiasaannya untuk buang air kecil saat pagi hari.

Keadaan diluar masih sangat gelap meskipun jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 6 pagi. Hujan memang sudah berhenti. Tapi yang namanya hutan ya tetap saja menyeramkan meskipun sudah pagi begini.

"Sehun, kau sudah bangun?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Ia melihat D.O berjalan melewatinya sembari memegang sebotol air mineral. "S-sudah Hyung." Balasnya sedikit tergagap karena terkejut.

"Bantu aku membangunkan yang lain Sehun-ah. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan pagi sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Baik Hyung."

 **~Death-Village~**

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan setelah selesai sarapan pagi. Dan setelah perjalanan kurang lebih 1 jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di perumahan desa.

Kejanggalan lagi-lagi mereka rasakan. Rumah-rumah yang di lihat mereka hanyalah sebuah rumah kumuh yang tak layak pakai. Bahkan ada beberapa rumah yang sudah runtuh, ditumbuhi rerumputan tinggi maupun tanaman liar lainnya. Sangat jauh berbeda dari suasana desa pada peta.

 **JDUARR!**

"APA YANG TERJADI?!" Teriak Sehun panik.

Bukan hanya Sehun yang merasa terkejut. Semua orang yang berada di dalam Van pun terkejut bukan main mendengar suara ledakan cukup keras dari luar. Sepertinya ban mobil Van mereka pecah. Karena disaat yang bersamaan bagian sisi kiri belakang Van menjadi miring mendadak.

"SEMUANYA SEGERA KELUAR! BAWA SEMUA BARANG-BARANG KALIAN!" Interupsi Manager Kim sedikit panik. Ia merasakan firasat tidak baik. Firasatnya mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Semuanya sibuk menurunkan barang masing-masing tanpa menyadari keadaan salah satu rekan mereka. Hal itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya semua barang-barang mereka sudah berada diluar Van.

Chanyeol yang memang berada dikursi paling pojok belakang, tepat berada di pinggir kiri, meringis kesakitan karena kepalanya terbentur kaca Van. Darah segar pun mulai mengalir pelan dipelipisnya.

Ia mencoba memanggil salah satu dari mereka. Tapi rasa sakit yang mendera kepalanya membuatnya tak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Chanyeol memegangi pelipisnya yang berdarah. Perlahan, matanya mulai tertutup dan tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya pada pinggiran, tepat dikaca Van yang membentur kepalanya tadi.

 **~Death-Village~**

Kris meletakkan kopernya. Tanpa sengaja mendongak keatas sisi Van. Dan matanya membulat saat melihat salah satu rekannya. "Chanyeol!" Serunya panik. Ia berlari masuk kedalam Mobil diikuti Sehun dan Manager Jung.

D.O, Lay, serta Manager Kim refleks mengikuti arah pandang Kris tadi sebelum pria bertubuh paling tinggi itu berlari masuk ke dalam Van. Kedua pemuda manis itu mulai menangis histeris, dapat mereka lihat kepala Chanyeol terkulai lemas di kaca Van yang retak.

"Astagah, Chanyeol~" Lirih Lay Sedih.

"Tenangkan diri kalian, Yixing, Kyungsoo. Chanyeol akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Pria berumur 40-an itu. Mencoba menenangkan kedua pria yang sudah dianggapnya anak sendiri.

Mereka segera menghampiri Kris, Sehun, dan Manager Jung yang menggotong tubuh tinggi berisi Chanyeol turun dari Van, lalu membaringkannya ditanah yang sudah dialasi jaket oleh Manager Kim.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Tanya D.O. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol hanya pingsan." Jawab Kris datar. Meskipun wajahnya tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi berarti, kalian bisa melihat sorot matanya menyiratkan kekhawatiran yang kentara.

"Kyungsoo, Lay, kita obati luka Chanyeol dengan obat seadanya.." Ujar Manager Kim tenang. "Manager Jung, Kris, dan Sehun, tolong cari bantuan disekitar sini."

 **~Death-Village~**

Pria cantik itu melompat-lompat senang kala matanya melihat seekor rusa tidak terlalu besar tak jauh darinya berada. Sementara pria tinggi berwajah layaknya pangeran dibelakangnya hanya berjalan santai sembari menatap sang kembaran dengan pandangan kesal.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Huang Zi Tao! Kalau kau jatuh dan terluka aku yang akan menjadi santapan Mǔqīn siang nanti!"

"Ah, kau payah Huang Jongin!" Balas si cantik sinis. "Terlalu penakut jadi lelaki," Sambungnya mengejek.

Jongin, pria berwajah terlalu tampan itu semakin kesal mendengar perkataan sang kembaran. Ia mematahkan sebuah ranting kering, lalu melemparnya tepat kearah rusa tak jauh dari mereka. Dan Hap! Ranting itu menancap tepat diperut rusa tersebut.

"Tentunya aku takut pada orang yang sudah melahirkanku," Balasnya datar.

Huang Zi Tao, si cantik dengan pesona luar biasa, mengendikkan bahu acuh. Tidak perduli dengan ucapan saudara kembarnya. Ia malah melengos pergi menuju dimana rusa itu terkapar, tanpa berterima kasih pada pemuda tampan tersebut yang sudah membidik hewan dengan tanduk bercabang-cabang itu untuknya.

Tao mengoyak paksa kulit rusa itu dengan ranting yang bersarang diperutnya, membuat darah segar muncrat mengenai sebagian pipinya yang putih merona. Menggigit daging mentah itu dengan tidak sabaran.

Jongin mendudukkan diri pada batang pohon tumbang, tepat didepan saudara kembarnya yang tengah menyantap hewan buruannya. "Cara makanmu cukup berantakan, Huang." Ejeknya sembari terkekeh pelan.

Yang diejek mengusap mulutnya yang belepotan cairan berwarna merah pekat menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Membuat cairan merah pekat itu semakin luber disekitar mulut dan pipi tembamnya.

Tertua Huang tertawa keras melihat wajah lucu adiknya yang pembangkang. Jika manusia akan berteriak ketakutan melihat rupa adiknya yang sedikit menyeramkan saat ini, seluruh wajahnya yang berwarna merah karena darah hewan santapannya. Jongin malah sebaliknya. Ia justru memekik gemas melihat wajah adiknya yang terlihat seperti kucing liar yang memangsa tikus kecil.

Jongin memang sering kesal dan marah karena tingkah adiknya itu. Tapi bagaimanapun juga ia sering terhibur dengan perlakuan-perlakuannya yang tidak biasa. Percayalah, Jongin sangat menyayangi adiknya meskipun pemuda cantik itu tidak pernah sekalipun menghargai maupun menghormatinya.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti aku ini hewan kecil yang menggemaskan, Jongin." Dengus Tao kesal. Bibirnya maju beberapa centi, membuatnya terlihat semakin menggemaskan dimata Jongin.

"Kau kan memang menggemaskan." Balas Jongin dengan nada yang terkesan mengejek menurut Huang termuda.

Tao membuang muka. Nafsu makannya hilang begitu saja mendengar kata yang menurutnya sebuah sindiran dari kembarannya. Tao iri dengan Jongin yang memilik wajah layaknya pria normal biasanya, tampan dan berkharisma. Sementara dirinya? Wajahnya justru menuruni garis feminim Ibunya yang menyebalkan.

Sungguh, Tao jadi ingin pulang dan berteriak kesal pada Ibunya.

"Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Zi." Seru Jongin tiba-tiba.

"Aku tahu kalau kau selalu ingin tahu apa yang aku pikirkan." Balasnya sebal.

"Oh tentu. Karena anak pembangkang sepertimu memang harus selalu di awasi." Kata Jongin santai.

"Kau memang menyebalkan Jongin! Aku semakin tidak sudi mempunyai saudara kembar sepertimu!"

Jongin terdiam. Mengabaikan protesan kasar dari sang adik. Ia memfokuskan pikiran sembari mengendus udara, mencium aroma manusia yang semakin mendekat kearah mereka.

Dan benar saja, Jongin dapat melihat siluet seorang pria tengah bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar－Mengintip－. Sekitar 5 meter dari posisi mereka saat ini. Untungnya Tao tidak mempunyai kemampuan mengendus aroma makhluk lain seperti yang dimilikinya. Kalau saja Tao mempunyai kemampuan itu, sudah dipastikan pria yang bersembunyi itu sudah tercabik-cabik oleh gigi-gigi adiknya.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, ia harus segera membawa Tao menjauh dari sini, sebelum pemuda cantik itu menyadari keberadaan pria tersebut.

Jongin bangkit berdiri, berjalan cepat kearah Tao yang memandangnya aneh. Ia memberi gestur pada saudaranya untuk berdiri, dan viola! Si cantik mau berdiri meski gerakannya terlihat ogah-ogahan.

Jongin memeluk pinggang ramping Huang muda, lalu berteleportasi menjauhi tempat tersebut.

 **~Death-Village~**

Kris menghentikan langkahnya. Membuat dua pria berlainan umur dibelakangnya ikut berhenti.

"Ada apa, Kris?"

"Kita sudah berjalan terlalu jauh Paman. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini." Jawab Kris dengan wajah datar khasnya.

Manager Jung mengangguk singkat. Benar juga. Mereka sudah berjalan menyusuri seluruh penjuru desa, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya manusia disini.

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana Paman? Pulang atau tetap mencari bantuan?" Tanya Sehun.

Manager Jung mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah. Melihat beberapa rumah yang hancur termakan usia. "Lebih baik kita lanjut mencari bantuan, kalau masih tidak menemukan siapapun disini, kita kembali."

Kris berdehem pelan. Kembali berjalan diposisi paling depan. Ia memang member paling pemberani di Galaxy. Maka dari itu Manager Jung sangat bersyukur group asuhannya memiliki pemimpin seperti Kris.

Sehun berjalan disamping Manager Jung sembari memperhatikan sekitar. Suasana pedesaan senyap dan sedikit gelap, karena memang posisinya diantara pepohonan hutan yang rimbun nan tinggi, cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

Dan disaat yang tidak tepat seperti ini, ia malah kebelet buang air kecil. Sehun mengumpat, merutuki kelemahannya saat udara dingin.

"Kris Hyung, Paman Jung, aku kesana sebentar." Kata Sehun, menunjuk pepohonan tidak jauh dari mereka.

"Jangan lama-lama."

"Nde."

Sehun mulai berjalan cepat menuju pepohonan tinggi yang ditunjuknya tadi. Sementara Kris dan Manager Jung memilih untuk menunggu member termuda Galaxy itu didepan sebuah rumah tua.

Kris memperhatikan rumah tua yang tak layak pakai itu dengan seksama. Sebenarnya kalau dari segi bahan, rumah itu masih terlihat kokoh. Hanya saja rumah tersebut ditumbuhi rerumputan tinggi serta tumbuhan liar lainnya.

"Ah sial! Hasil bidikanku kali ini meleset. Malah dapat kelinci hutan yang kecil seperti ini, Huh!"

Kris samar-samar mendengar suara seseorang dari arah timur. Dengan tergesa ia berjalan kearah dimana suara itu berasal. Bahkan ia mengabaikan Manager Jung yang bertanya ia mau kemana.

Benar. Telinganya tidak salah dengar. Didepan sana, ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi tetapi juga tidak terlalu pendek, berwajah cukup tampan, tengah meninting seekor kelinci kecil.

Kris berjalan cepat menghampirinya. Bisa saja pria itu asli penduduk sini, dan ia bisa meminta bantuan padanya.

"Tunggu!" Seru Kris yang sudah dekat dengan pria tersebut.

Secara refleks, pria itu mengacungkan pedang ditangannya pada Kris. Membuat Kris mau tak mau harus menjaga jarak agar tidak terkena ujung pedang tersebut.

"Siapa kau?!" Desis pria itu tajam.

"Yang pasti aku bukan orang jahat." Ucap Kris tenang. Tetapi pria didepannya tetap berwaspada, karena ia masih mengarahkan pedangnya pada Kris. "Aku dan saudara-saudaraku membutuhkan bantuan. Kami mengalami kecelakaan kecil, dan salah satu dari kami terluka cukup parah." Kata Kris menjelaskan. Pria tersebut merespon baik, dengan menurunkan pedangnya lalu kembali menyimpannya dipunggungnya.

"Bawa aku kesana."

 **~Death-Village~**

Sehun menarik resletingnya dengan perlahan. Menghela nafas lega berhasil mengeluarkan sesuatu yang sejak tadi ditahannya.

Ia memperhatikan area tempatnya berada. Sedikit gelap dengan aura mencekam yang kentara. Mungkin karena suasana senyap dihutan ini yang membuat kesan menyeramkan begitu terasa menurutnya.

Sehun menoleh kesisi pohon tempatnya berdiri saat mendengar beberapa pria bercakap-cakap menggunakan Bahasa Mandarin kuno. Tebakannya sih begitu. Karena bahasa mandarin yang mereka ucapkan berbeda jauh dengan Bahasa Mandarin Kris dan Lay yang berstatus member asal China.

Sehun tercengang. Mulutnya terbuka lebar menyaksikan pemandangan didepan sana. Dua orang pria, dengan salah satunya yang sibuk memakan entah apa itu.

Sehun terpana melihat salah satunya. Pria yang memakai jubah renda putih semata kaki, bersurai perpaduan antara merah pekat dan hitam legam, serta sebuah anting panjang berbentuk salib pada telinga kanannya. Dia cantik, amat sangat cantik. Bahkan baru kali ini Sehun melihat seseorang yang berwajah secantik itu. "Cantik sekali..." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Belum lagi pria yang duduk disebuah batang pohon tumbang. Wajahnya berkebalikan dari pria satunya, dia sangat tampan.

Sebenarnya mereka dari kaum apa? Bisa memiliki pesona luar biasa seperti itu. Pikirnya sedikit heran.

Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya. Bertemu pandang dengan pria tampan yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Sehun sedikit heran kala melihat pria tampan itu berjalan cepat mendekati si pria cantik. Memeluknya dan menghilang begitu saja.

Sehun terlonjak kaget. Ia berlari ketempat dimana dua pria tadi berada. Mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala penjuru arah, mencoba menemukan mereka yang menghilang bagai ditelan bumi.

"Kemana perginya mereka?" Tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sehun menundukkan kepala, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seekor rusa dengan daging terkoyak sana-sini serta darah yang menggenang ditanah disekitar sisi rusa itu terkapar.

"SEHUN!"

 **TBC**

 **Gimana chapter 2nya? Makin aneh? Makin gak nyambung? Yah aku tau itu XD** **( gak kok dage.. bagus ceritanya.. :* )**

 **Maaf ya aku gak bisa jawab satu persatu Review kalian.. Tapi aku akan jawab 1 pertanyaan yang dominan banyak dipertanyakan oleh beberapa Readers..**

 **Q : Tao, Jongin, dan Luhan itu makhluk apa? Apa sejenis vampire, makhluk astral, atau semacamnya? Apa eksistensi mereka semua sama?  
A : Itu rahasia ya.. /digebukin/ Tapi aku bakal kasih sedikit bocoran, mereka bukanlah Vampire. Dan mereka semua gak sama. Tao sendiri yang 'paling berbeda' diantara mereka. Jadi tebak2 aja status mereka apa ya.. Hahahaha /ketawa jahat/**

 **Yang mau berteman sama aku di medsos facebook dan line, bisa add akun ini ya _smile emotikon_ :)  
Fb : Yizi Barbie Ti'ei'ow  
ID Line : 422kt88**

 **Sekian~**

 **Sign, WHO Yizi OsHztWyf, 4 Februari 2016.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Death Village**

 **Cast : Huang Zi Tao**

 **Wu Yi Fan**

 **Huang(Xi) Luhan**

 **Huang(Kim) Jongin**

 **Xi (Byun) Baekhyun**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Joon Myeon**

 **Kim Jongdae**

 **Kim Minseok**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Zhang Yixing**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Supranatural, Romance, Friendship, sedikit Hurt/?.**

 **Rating : T**

 **Summary :-**

 **Warning : Shounen-ai, Boyslove, Yaoi, boyxboy, alur kecepatan/?, ceritanya membosankan.**

 **Disclamer : chara is to God. This story is Mine.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Don't plagiat atau mengcopy tanpa seijin saya!**

 **Happy Reading**.

"SEHUN!"

Pemuda bersurai perak platina itu membalikkan tubuhnya ke asal suara barusan. Dilihatnya Kris, Manager Jung, serta seorang pria asing tak jauh darinya berdiri, berjalan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Manager Jung khawatir. "Kenapa kau lama sekali, Sehun-ssi?"

"Maaf paman." Gumam Sehun pelan. Merasa menyesal karena tidak segera kembali menemui mereka sesudah menuntaskan tuntutan alamnya. Sudah di pastikan mereka akan khawatir karena ia tak kunjung kembali.

Manager Jung terlihat menghela nafas pelan. Kemudian memasang senyum tipis. "Sebaiknya kita segera kembali. Chanyeol harus cepat mendapat pertolongan."

Manager Jung berjalan paling depan. Dengan Kris dan Chen yang berjalan beriringan di belakangnya sembari sesekali bercakap-cakap singkat, lalu Sehun yang berjalan di urutan terakhir. Pemuda berkulit kelewat putih yang nyaris pucat itu berjalan dengan kepala menunduk dan pikiran sedikit kosong.

Kejadian yang di alaminya beberapa menit lalu antara nyata dan tidak nyata. Nyata karena dengan jelas matanya melihat dua sosok dengan perbedaan wajah signifikan, dan tidak nyata karena mereka menghilang begitu saja bagai di telan bumi.

Bagaimana mungkin ada manusia yang bisa menghilang seperti itu? Ditambah wajah mereka itu bukan layaknya manusia biasa. Keduanya sama-sama memiliki pesona berlebihan. Aura mereka begitu menguar, dengan satunya berwajah sangat tampan, dan yang satunya lagi berwajah kelewat cantik.

Itu tidak normal!

Sungguh!

DUGH

"Ughh," Sehun meringis kecil. Di elusnya hidungnya yang baru saja membentur sesuatu. Mendongakkan kepala, dan ia melihat tubuh tinggi tegap Kris berdiri dengan posisi membelakanginya. Ingat kan, jika Sehun berjalan dibelakang Kris sedari tadi?

"Kenapa berhenti Hyung?" Sehun bertanya saat Kris menoleh.

"Kita sudah sampai. Kau tinggal dimana otakmu saat berjalan tadi?" Kata Kris datar. Sementara Sehun mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban yang pemuda tinggi itu lontarkan.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Leader 'kesayangan'nya itu tetap menyebalkan disaat keadaan apapun.

'Dasar papan es datar' Dengusnya dalam hati. Sepertinya Sehun melupakan fakta dirinya sendiri.

 **~Death-Village~**

"Chanyeol masih belum sadar?"

Lay menggeleng lemah sebagai respon pertanyaan Manager Kim. Kembali ditatapnya wajah Chanyeol yang masih tidak sadarkan diri. Luka pemuda tinggi itu memang lumayan parah. Dan mereka membutuhkan obat-obatan lebih bagus dari obat seadanya yang mereka bawa.

Menurut Lay, Chanyeol membutuhkan pengobatan dari dalam. Agar luka pada keningnya cepat mengering dan tidak infeksi.

"Itu mereka!" Seru D.O saat melihat kedua rekannya serta manager Jung bersama seorang pria asing, berjalan mendekat. Mungkin pria asing itu yang akan membantu mereka.

"Dia Chen. Dia yang akan membantu kita," Kata Kris yang seolah mengerti arti tatapan mereka, sembari menunjuk pria berwajah tampan disampingnya.

Pria yang dimaksud oleh Kris, membungkuk sopan. "Perkenalkan, aku Kim Jong Dae. Seperti kata Kris, kalian bisa memanggilku Chen." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri, seraya tersenyum ramah.

Manager Kim balas membungkuk sopan. Lay serta D.O, melakukan hal yang sama. "Kim Min Wook." Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri. "Ini Do Kyungsoo, dan yang itu Zhang Yixing." Lanjutnya sembari menunjuk kedua pemuda manis tersebut.

D.O dan Lay tersenyum manis, sembari mengucapkan kata 'salam kenal' bersamaan.

Chen menoleh pada pemuda yang dibaringkan pada permukaan tanah, menggunakan jaket tebal sebagai alas. "Boleh aku memeriksa keadaannya?"

"Ah ya, silahkan." Balas D.O.

Chen berjalan mendekati pria yang tengah terluka tersebut. Berjongkok disebelahnya, lalu beralih menatap yang lainnya. "Boleh ku buka perbannya? Aku tidak bisa melihat parah atau tidak luka pemuda ini jika lukanya tertutupi oleh perban."

"Silahkan, Chen-ssi." Sahut Manager Kim.

Chen tersenyum sekejab. Dengan telaten ia membuka perban yang melingkar pada kepala pemuda yang diketahuinya bernama Chanyeol. Setelah perban itu sepenuhnya terbuka, ia segera memperhatikan luka dikening pemuda tersebut. "Tidak terlalu parah. Hanya saja untuk mengobati lukanya membutuhkan obat-obatan alami." Katanya menjelaskan.

Mereka mengangguk paham.

"Ah iya, yang bisa mengobati luka semacam ini hanya istriku," Chen menjeda kalimatnya. Melingkarkan perban tersebut pada kepala Chanyeol, agar darahnya tidak kembali mengalir. "Kalau kalian percaya padaku, aku akan membawa kalian kerumahku."

 **~Death-Village~**

Setelah setengah jam berjalan kaki, Chen menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat didepan sebuah rumah. Sontak para member Galaxy serta kedua manager ikut menghentikan langkah mereka.

D.O mengeryit heran melihat rumah yang baginya tak layak dikatakan tempat tinggal, dikelilingi rerumputan tinggi serta tanaman liar. "Err, apa ini rumah yang anda maksud, Chen-ssi?" Tanyanya hati-hati. Bukan berniat mencela. Hanya saja itu terlihat sangat menyeramkan baginya. Tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia merasakan bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Kyungsoo..." Gumam Lay. Pria mungil bermata bulat itu berbisik kata maaf mendengar gumaman Lay yang berupa teguran halus.

Sebenarnya mereka semua－kecuali Chen－juga merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja mereka lebih memilih untuk diam. Tidak ingin salah berbicara dan berakhir menyakiti hati sang pemilik rumah.

"Aku tahu kalian terkejut. Tetapi keadaan didalam tidak seburuk yang kalian kira. Dan aku sengaja menanam tumbuhan liar disekitarnya agar rumahku tidak terlihat oleh siapapun." Ujar Chen. Disibaknya rerumputan liar yang menutupi seluruh dinding rumahnya. Membuka sebuah pintu kayu yang tanpa bubuhan warna. lalu kembali menatap beberapa pria yang baru dikenalnya beberapa waktu lalu. "Masuklah. Nanti akan aku jelaskan mengapa aku membuat rumah yang tersembunyi."

Kris serta Sehun yang membopong tubuh Chanyeol, berjalan masuk terlebih dahulu. Diikuti D.O dan Lay, Manager Kim juga Manager Jung serta Chen yang terakhir.

Keadaan yang remang-remang nyaris gelap, seketika menjadi terang saat Chen menghidupkan beberapa obor yang menjadi penerang rumahnya pada saat malam hari.

Sesuai seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Chen tadi, ternyata keadaan didalam rumah ini tidak seburuk yang mereka kira. Justru rumah ini tergolong bersih dan rapi. Tidak terlalu besar memang. Tetapi cukup untuk menampung mereka semua sementara waktu.

"Minseok.. Apa kau mendengarku? Cepatlah kemari, seseorang membutuhkan bantuanmu.." Chen bersuara sedikit keras, memanggil sosok sang istri.

Sehun sedikit membenarkan lengan kanan Chanyeol yang bertumpu pada pundaknya, ketika lengan pria yang tengah pingsan itu sedikit merosot.

"Aku mendengarmu sayang.. Sebentar, aku masih memakai baju.."

Chen tersenyum simpul mendengar sahutan dengan suara merdu tersebut. Ia beralih menatap para tamunya. "Ah ya! Baringkan Chanyeol disini.." Katanya seraya melebarkan sebuah kain cukup tebal pada permukaan lantai.

"Baik."

Kris dan Sehun membaringkan tubuh tak berdaya Chanyeol pada permukaan kain tersebut dengan sangat hati-hati. Sementara Lay berinisiatif membukakan sepatu yang masih dikenakan oleh pemuda bermarga Park.

 **~Death-Village~**

Saat ini Xiumin－istri Chen, bernama lengkap Kim Minseok－tengah mengobati luka Chanyeol menggunakan racikan dedaunan－yang mereka tidak tahu apa namanya.

Pemuda berpipi bulat itu dengan telaten menempelkan dedaunan yang sudah diracik sedemikian rupa dan dihaluskan, pada luka dikening pria yang masih tak sadarkan diri. "Sudah selesai.." Serunya pelan. Ia mencuci telapak tangannya pada baskom berisi air. Lalu beralih menatap wajah-wajah asing beberapa pria disana.

"Jadi, kejadian apa yang menimpa kalian hingga Chanyeol terluka seperti ini?" Suara lembut Xiumin mengalun indah ditelinga mereka. Mereka sudah berkenalan satu sama lain saat tiba disini. Jadi wajar saja jika Xiumin mengetahui nama Chanyeol.

"Ban mobil Van kami pecah, Xiumin-ssi. Dan salah satu dari kami－Chanyeol, terluka karena dia yang berada tepat dibagian belakang." Jawab Lay. Diteguknya teh hangat yang di suguhkan pemuda imut itu, hingga tersisa setengah cangkir, karena ia akui tubuhnya sedikit menggigil karena cuaca yang sangat dingin. Wajar saja bukan, mengingat rumah ini dikelilingi pepohonan rimbun nan tinggi.

Xiumin mengangguk paham.

"Ah! Xiumin-ssi, boleh aku bertanya?"

Xiumin mengangguk mendengar penuturan pria manis bermata bulat itu. "Tentu, D.O .. dan, tidak perlu seformal itu padaku.."

D.O tertawa kecil. "Bagaimana kalian－ah! Maksudku kau dan suamimu bisa berada ditempat ini?"

Xiumin menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak beda jauh dengan kalian. Kami mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat itu.. Bedanya, kami menabrak salah satu pohon karena rem mobil kami mendadak tidak berfungsi." Ia menjelaskan sembari tersenyum hangat.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian berada disini? Lalu kenapa tidak memilih untuk pulang ke korea saja? Ku lihat kalian em－asli dari korea.." Lay bertanya pelan. Sembari menggesekkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan sesekali menempelkannya pada pipinya sendiri.

Xiumin mengangguk－lagi. Membenarkan ucapan pria manis berlesung pipi itu. "Kau benar. Kami asli dari Korea.." Ia beralih pada suaminya yang berada disudut bersama kawanan kedua pria manis dihadapannya. "Bukannya kami tidak ingin pulang, hanya saja sudah puluhan kali kami mencoba keluar dari hutan ini, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Selalu kembali ke hutan ini jika kami mencoba keluar. Seperti...berputar disuatu tempat berakhir pada satu titik yang sama." Ujarnya menceritakan kejadian yang pernah menimpanya serta suaminya. "Sudah 7tahun lamanya kami tinggal disini.." Lanjutnya.

D.O membelalak kaget. Tak beda jauh dengan Lay yang juga sangat terkejut.

7 tahun? Itu bukanlah waktu yang singkat! Terlebih tinggal dalam hutan menyeramkan seperti ini. Belum lagi tidak adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan manusia lain disini.

"7 tahun?" Tanya Lay memastikan. Yang langsung diangguki oleh orang yang bersangkutan.

"Itu benar adanya. Sudah selama itu kami menempuh hidup di hutan ini.." Kata Chen yang entah sejak kapan ikut bergabung dengan mereka. Juga Kris dan Sehun yang ikut duduk di antara mereka.

"Umh－lalu mengapa kalian membiarkan rumah kalian ditumbuhi tanaman liar?" Tanya D.O lagi.

Chen menghela nafas. Ia menatap istrinya terlebih dahulu. Setelahnya membuka suara untuk menjelaskan. "Begini... Seperti yang kalian rasakan saat pertama kali melihat suasana hutan ini, janggal dan aneh, bukan?" Yang lainnya mengangguk. "Dan itu tentu beralasan...sesuai prediksi kalian, hutan ini bukan hutan 'sembarangan'. Sejauh ini, kami pernah beberapa kali menghadapi manusia－bukan layaknya manusia biasa, karena mereka bisa mengendus bau manusia seperti kita.. Nah, aku membuat rumah seperti ini karena, bau kami tidak akan tercium jelas oleh 'mereka' sebab aromanya akan berbaur dengan udara dan bebauan tanaman liar." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Kening Kris berkerut samar. "Apa maksudmu, hal itu bisa menyamarkan aroma kalian sendiri?"

"Benar... Kami belum tahu pasti 'mereka' itu makhluk apa, yang pasti firasatku mengatakan 'mereka' berbahaya." Sambung Xiumin.

Sehun yang sedari tadi diam mendengarkan－sebenarnya tidak 100% mendengar percakapan mereka, karena otaknya masih melayang-layang memikirkan kejadian yang di lihatnya beberapa jam yang lalu ditengah hutan－tersentak kecil.

'Apa 'mereka berdua' termasuk manusia berbahaya yang dimaksud Xiumin dan Chen?' Batinnya penasaran.

 **~Death-Village~**

Jongin memutar matanya bosan. Sudah 1 jam lebih ia mendengarkan rentetan makian dan sumpah serapah dari belah bibir mungil saudara kembarnya. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda adiknya itu akan berhenti memaki dirinya.

"...benar-benar sialan kau Huang Jongin! Seenaknya menarikku tanpa ijin!" Bentak Huang muda marah.

Percayalah, kalimat itu sudah ratusan kali meluncur dari bibir menggemaskan adiknya. Dan Jongin sudah sangat bosan mendengar kalimat yang sama berulang kali. "Ayolah Zi, aku merasakan firasat buruk tadi.. makanya aku menarikmu." Dan sebanyak itu pula ia menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Omong kosong!" Seru Tao kesal. "Aku akan mengadukan ini pada Mama agar kau dihukum!"

"Ini hanya masalah kecil, Zi.. Mǔqīn sedang sakit, kau tahu itu 'kan? Jangan bebani Mǔqīn dengan masalah sekecil ini." Sahutnya malas.

"Apa peduliku huh?!" Setelahnya si cantik bertubuh semampai berbalut jubah renda putih panjang, melenggang pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang menggeram kesal atas tingkah sang adik.

"Salah apa Mǔqīn dimasa lalu hingga memiliki anak seperti itu? Terlebih dia saudara kembarku! Dunia terlalu kejam!.." Geram Jongin kelewat kesal.

Huang tertua tersebut melangkahkan kaki berlawanan arah dari adiknya. Sesekali tersenyum simpul ketika berpapasan dengan beberapa pria bertubuh tegap, yang berlalu-lalang untuk menjaga keamanan area kekuasaan Ibunya.

"Ah! fúwùyuán Li, apa anda melihat Bai Xian Jiùjiu?" Jongin bertanya pada pelayan Li, saat tak sengaja melihat pria dewasa tersebut melintas tidak jauh dari posisinya berdiri.

Pelayan Li yang merasa dipanggil, segera berjalan menghampiri putra pertama Huang Luhan. Membungkuk hormat seraya tersenyum ramah. "Sedari tadi saya tidak bertemu pandang dengan beliau, Jongin xiānshēng."

Jongin mengangguk singkat. "Xiè xiè. Maaf sudah menyita waktu anda, fúwùyuán Li.." Katanya. Pelayan Li mengangguk. Setelahnya ia berlalu pergi darisana setelah membungkuk sopan terlebih dahulu.

Jongin berjalan menyusuri lorong panjang bangunan itu dengan langkah cepat. Sesegera mungkin ia harus bertemu dengan pamannya, Baekhyun. Ada hal yang ingin ia tanyakan pada pamannya itu.

"Jongin!"

Pria dengan pesona yang luar biasa itu segera membalik tubuhnya, ketika seseorang memanggilnya dari arah belakang. Retinanya menangkap sosok pria kepercayaan keluarganya.

"Paman Suho.." Gumamnya pelan. "Ada apa paman?" Jongin bertanya ketika pria tampan dengan senyum teduh itu sudah berada didepannya.

"Apa Luhan ada di paviliun? Ada yang ingin aku katakan padanya."

Jongin menjawab. "Mungkin Mǔqīn masih berada di istana, paman.. Kondisi Mǔqīn belum terlalu pulih."

"Baiklah. Aku akan ke istana." Tuturnya seraya hendak beranjak pergi, sebelum pemuda tersebut menahan lengan kirinya. "Ada apa, Jongin?"

Jongin melepas pegangannya. Sedikit menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang padahal sama sekali tidak terasa gatal. "Zi Tao kan hanya menurut pada Paman, aku ingin Paman menasihatinya agar tidak terlalu membangkang pada Mǔqīn." Pintanya sedikit ragu.

Suho mengeryit samar. "Memangnya kali ini dia melakukan apa?"

Jongin menghela nafas panjang. "Dia masih tidak terima memiliki garis wajah seperti Mǔqīn, paman.."

"Baiklah.. Jika bertemu dengan adikmu aku akan mencoba menasihatinya."

 **TBC**

 **Pendek ya? Nggakpapa lah ya. Yang penting cepet di update. Hahaha. Ditunggu responnya pada chapter ini. /kedip-kedip imut/ /digaplok/**

 **BIG THANKS TO :**

 **yuuyo, celindazifan, Xiao yueliang, Sina, LVenge, missjelek, pantao, Aiko Vallery, byvn88, Meikha0102, Impa, Guest(1), Yeoja292, M. Do12, Xyln, huangtaotaozi, Ammi Gummy, hztao, yuehuang99, rnf, Putri BevChan, lucciaputri, Komomiki21, Wu Zi Mei, FlameKeyoonKey, Junghyema, SilentB, Guest(2), Yonsy Fajar S, Skylar Otsu, Firdha858, Kyou, dillahKTS90**

 **Sign : WHO Yizi OsHztWyf and My Beta-Reader Kyou**


End file.
